The present invention relates to a linear motor for generating a thrust.
A linear motor which is equipped with the conventional thrust-generating mechanism has such a profile as being obtained by cutting and opening a rotating motor. Moreover, a large magnetically-attractive force is exerted between its displacer, which is constituted with an array of permanent magnets, and its armature. In JP-A-2001-028875, there is disclosed a linear motor where, in order to cancel out the magnetically-attractive force, magnetic poles having a first polarity and a second polarity are deployed in an alternate manner. In the conventional technology, as illustrated in FIG. 4 of JP-A-2001-028875, adjacent magnetic poles of the magnetic poles arranged in a travelling direction of the displacer have mutually different polarities.